In Joy and Sorrow
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: HHH/HBK slash. Shawn feels guilty about ending Ric's career at WrestleMania and is comforted by his lover. Warning: May contain material unsuitable for younger readers


In Joy and Sorrow  
NC-17  
HHH/HBK

Warning: Contains explicit m/m material

Shawn half stumbled through the curtain as he left the ring and a defeated Ric Flair behind. WrestleMania 24. He didn't know ending someone's career was so hard. And Ric was a friend too. Shawn was glad to see Hunter, his lover, waiting for him behind the curtain and fell into the man's arms sobbing. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Ric would hate him, the locker room would hate him, it'd be like the 90's all over again.

Hunter wrapped him in a strong embrace and lifted him up, carrying him back to their private locker room. Shawn and him needed to be alone. He sat down on the couch, holding Shawn close in his lap as he cried. He rocked Shawn back and forth, murmering soothing nonsenses in his ear. Hunter rubbed Shawn's back alittle, telling him that it would be ok.

It took Hunter a few minutes to get Shawn calmed back down but when he did, Shawn lay limply against his chest, sniffling.

"You alright Sweetheart?" Hunter whispered.

"I'll be ok. Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Angel?" Hunter promted. Shawn smiled at the endearment.

"Will you make love to me?"Shawn whispered, wiping his eyes and looking at Hunter.

"Of course I will Sweetheart." he glanced at the TV monitor and smiled. "We've got awhile before I have to go out."

Shawn smiled back and slipped off his lap. He walked over to get Hunter's bag and Hunter used this as an opprotunity to slip off his pants. Shawn returned and set the bag down next to Hunter before climbing back into his lap. Hunter chuckled, leaning up to claim Shawn's waiting lips for a passionate kiss. He gripped Shawn's ass through his pants, making Shawn moan into Hunter's mouth. Hunter slipped his tongue into Shawn's mouth as his hands worked Shawn's belt and pants off.

Finally, the two were forced to break apart for air and Hunter whipped his shirt off before joining his and Shawn's lips once more. Hunter's hands reached into Shawn's hair and pulled out the tie holding it back then ran them over Shawn's back and over his ass covered only by the black boxer briefs he wore. Shawn writhed in Hunter's grip and reached beneith the bigger man's red boxers to grasp his hardening cock. Hunter moaned and gripped Shawn's shoulders before breaking their kiss.

"So beautiful." Hunter whispered, stroking Shawn's face with his thumb and following its path with his lips. He kissed down Shawn's neck before selecting a spot over Shawn pulse to begin to lick and suck on. Shawn groaned and pulled his hand away from Hunter's cock to grip at his shoulders.

"You drive me mad Hunt." he croaked, his moans turning to whimpers when Hunter began to play with his nipples.

"Shit." Shawn swore as Hunter bit him gently over the dark hickey he'd made on Shawn's neck. Hunter laughed and repeated the action causing Shawn to swear a second time.

Hunter's mouth kissed down to Shawn's nipples and he nipped at one. Shawn's hips bucked against him and Hunter held him still as he soothed the bite and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

"Hunt, come on. You're driving me insane." Shawn pleaded. Hunter just laughed again and slipped a hand beneith the waistband of Shawn's boxer briefs. Shawn whined and bucked as his hard cock was encased in Hunter's warm fist.

"Ahh fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Quite a gutter mouth tonight Sweetheart." Hunter teased.

With his free hand, he searched his bag for the lube. He grabbed it triumphantly, ignoring the box of condoms beside it. The two of them hadn't used condoms in years, he didn't even know why he kept them in his bag.

He turned them and laid Shawn down so he was sprawled on his back and Hunter was straddling him. He slipped his boxers off and removed Shawn's boxer briefs as well so nothing seperated them. He leaned down and kissed Shawn with all the love in his heart.

"Spread your legs Angel." he whispered, kissing the bridge of Shawn's nose. He moved down to kneel between his Love's spead thighs, popped the cap on the lube, and drizzled a generous amount on his fingers. He warmed it on his fingers and leaned down to run his tongue along the vein on the underside of his Lover's cock. Shawn arched towards the wonderful feeling and Hunter held him down with one hand as he slipped a finger inside the love of his life.

Shawn panted for breath as Hunter stretched him and sucked him at the same time. The finger inside him...make that fingers (as Hunter had just inserted a second one and scissored them in him), and the mouth on his cock felt heavenly. He almost screamed when Hunter took him all the way down his throat and thrusted his fingers against his prostate. He almost came right there but forced himself to keep control.

"Hunt...Hunter...stop it...stop... please...I'm gonna cum if you don't quit it." Shawn gasped as Hunter thrust a third finger deep inside him. Hunter lifted his head and removed his fingers, chuckling at the whine of loss that escaped the man beneith him.

"Ready Love?" Hunter asked gently, rubbing lube on himself and positioning himself at his Angel's entrance. Shawn nodded and gasped as Hunter bretched the muscled ring of his entrance and groaned loudly as he felt the man he loved sliding deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Easy Baby, easy." Hunter soothed, rubbing Shawn's stomach until he was fully sheathed inside him. He waited for Shawn to adjust and began to thrust in and out of him with aggonizing slowness.

"Hunt! Please. Stop teasing and fuck me. So hard, make me cum." he begged.

"Whatever my little gutter mouthed Angel wants, he gets." Hunter replied. Shawn had no time for a witty reply as Hunter began to increase the speed and force of his thrusts. Shawn whined and writhed beneith him as Hunter stabbed against his prostate over and over. Hunter took Shawn cock into his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh fuck Hunter please, I gotta cum." Shawn whimpered.

"Kay Love, cum hard for me." Hunter told him. Shawn came seconds later, releasing harder than he had ever done before. Hunter was right there with him, exploding deep inside him, their cries telling any passersby exactly what was happening in the room.

Hunter collapsed on Shawn as the two completed their releases. They both lay there for a moment before Hunter got up and fetched a cloth from the bathroom to clean them up with.

"Hunt, you gotta go." Shawn reminded him. Hunter nodded and slipped on his trunks.

"Love you." he said, before kissing Shawn and running out the door. Shawn smiled and laid back on the couch. Hunter always made him feel better. He felt so lucky to have him.

--

Hunter skidded to a halt in front of the curtain and everyone looked up at him.

"Where have you been Hunter?" Vince questioned him.

"Sorry, Shawn was real upset after his match and it took awhile to get him calmed down." Not quite a lie.

"Yeah so...why do you smell like sex?" Randy asked.

END


End file.
